The aim of the study was to monitor the metabolism of drug direct and continuously by EPR. The results indicate that it is possible to follow the drug metabolism of anthralin in the skin of nude mice under therapeutically applied conditions. Moreover, it has been demonstrated that antioxidants such as vitamin E and the spin trap PBN are effective in decreasing anthralin induced radical formation in vivo.